ºSintoniaº
by Maya Mithrandir
Summary: Renesmee herdou muito mais de Bella e Edward do que o aspecto físico. Suas singularidades vão enlouquecer os Cullen e seu lobo Jacob, mas tudo que ela quer é ser normal. Seus planos se complicam qdo antigos inimigos e aliados querem mais q sua distância.
1. E Estamos Aqui

Ok, comecei escrevendo essa fanfic sem nenhuma pretensão. Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar a escrevê-la, quantos capítulos ou que estilo. Eu só amei escrever Sombras, adorei conhecer os fãs de Twilight e ler outras fanfics. Meu estilo de vida é caótico. Comecei a faculdade agora e tudo promete ser ainda mais caótico.

Então, essa história basicamente é centrada na Renesmee e no Jacob, mas terá a presença certa de Edward e Bella, além de todos os Cullens. Deus me ajude, eu sempre começo simples e me vou me enrolando.

Espero que todos gostem. Espero opiniões, uma linha apenas dizendo se gostou.

_X_X_X_X_X_

**/\...º~ S I N T O N I A ~º/\**

**Sinopse:** Renesmee herdou muito mais de Bella e Edward do que o aspecto físico. Suas singularidades vão enlouquecer os Cullen e seu amado lobo Jacob, mas tudo que ela quer é ser normal. Seus planos se complicam quando antigos inimigos e aliados do passado querem um pouco mais dela do que a distância.

X-X

* * *

"Pelos cálculos de Carlisle o crescimento de seu corpo estava diminuindo, porém sua mente continuava a avançar adiante. Mesmo se a diminuição ficasse constante, ela estaria adulta em menos de quatro anos.

Quatro anos. E uma mulher velha com quinze anos"

XX

"Ela se soltou dos braços dele e virou os olhos - ela parecia tanto com o Edward quando fazia isso. Então ela disparou em direção às arvores.

"Pode deixar" Jacob disse quando eu me inclinei para segui-la. Ele arrancou a camiseta enquanto corria para dentro da floresta já tremendo. "Não vale se você trapacear." Ele gritou para Renesmee.

Eu sorri para as folhas que eles deixaram balançando atrás deles sacudindo minha cabeça. Jacob era mais criança que Renesmee às vezes"

XX

(Trechos de Breaking Down)

* * *

** E ESTAMOS AQUI**

Renesmee afundou ainda mais no banco do carro sentindo-se completamente covarde. Ela vinha lutando para estudar na escola de Forks, como qualquer pessoa normal e já tinha ouvido uma variedade incrível de "nãos" por parte do pai e da mãe. Apoiados por todos os Cullen e pelo traidor do Jacob Black – justo ele, que ela tinha certeza que ficaria do seu lado!

O único que ficara ao seu lado era Emmett. Porém, isso não era grande coisa. O Emmett tinha tanta moral para defendê-la como Jacob para ser diretor da escola secundária de Forks. Os dois viviam paparicando Renesmee e aprontavam tanto que até mesmo Carlisle conseguia se irritar.

Então, a sorte mudara e a campanha de Renesmee agregara uma grande aliada. Do dia para a noite, Alice havia dito que eles tinham que deixar Renesmee ir. Estava no seu futuro.

Tudo aconteceu muito depressa.

No final, quem providenciara sua entrada na escola estadual de Forks foi Charlie. (Ela não conseguia chamar ninguém de tio, avó, avô. Eles eram tão lindos e jovens! E parecia completamente errado usar o termo com Charlie, afinal, ele merecia o mesmo tratamento e parecia tão feliz com aquilo!). Seu pai continuava tão teimosamente contra que Renesmee sabia que se ele fosse humano teria explodido alguma artéria quando a família se posicionara a favor.

Por causa daquilo, sua mãe tinha viajado de Forks, o que causara uma depressão imensa em Renesmee. Ninguém explicava nada, mas Bella tinha feito uma viagem relâmpago e ela tinha certeza que aquilo aumentara em cem por cento a indisposição do pai.

Como era do seu feitio, Edward saiu do volvo e contornou o carro para abrir a porta para Renesmee. Ela tinha insistido para ir sozinha ou na moto com Jake, mas Edward insistira ao menos naquilo. Renesmee concordou a contragosto na época, porém, no instante que se colocou para fora do reluzente Volvo, ela sentiu uma onda de gratidão misturada a uma irritação mortal tomar conta dela.

Edward abaixou os olhos dourados para ela. Seus lábios estavam tão apertados que formavam rugas no canto da boca. Seria algo horrível em qualquer outra pessoa, mas só fazia a face perfeita do seu pai se tornar ainda mais desumanamente linda, como um anjo vingador.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo sem falar nada. Renesmee sentia os olhares dos estudantes e os pais dos mais novos perfurando os dois sem dó nem piedade. Ela estava aliviada que Edward estava ali, cheia de gratidão porque afinal, começara a ficar com medo, mas loucamente enraivecida com os olhares cheios de luxúria das outras mulheres. Ela tentava se lembrar que Edward aparentava 17 anos, era simplesmente glorioso e tinha algo de sexy no jeito como ele se movia felinamente.

Renesmee apertou os olhos desejando ter o poder de lançar um míssil nas suas futuras colegas de sala. Abraçavam suas mães ao redor dos dois, mas mal se olhavam direito, mães e filhas enlaçadas com suas bocas abertas na direção do seu lindo pai. Ela já estava vendo os olhares arregalados e a intenção clara de se tornarem suas amigas íntimas.

"Nem morta", prometeu Renesmee silenciosamente.

Mas que inferno, ele era seu pai, droga! Graças a Deus que ela não podia ler pensamentos como Edward, ou seria obrigada a usar os golpes que aprendera com Emmett naquelas caras insossas.

--- Ughh! – Renesmee expulsou o ar pelos lábios espremidos e arregalou os olhos castanhos para Edward, sibilando. – Entra logo no carro, Edward, ou vou ter que matar alguém.

A expressão de Edward suavizou e ele tocou na face da filha com a gentileza que lhe era característica.

--- Pai. – corrigiu Edward, sua voz macia se desdobrando com uma eficiência encantadora, inegável.

Imediatamente, Renesmee relaxou um pouco e se lançou contra o peito dele, emitindo um ronronado de felicidade quando Edward a abraçou. Sua mão subiu discretamente tocando o pescoço frio dele.

--- Pai. – devolveu Renesmee.

A risada baixa de Edward soprou sobre sua cabeça com aquele perfume que era cem por cento ele.

--- Obrigada, Renesmee. – ele agradeceu, sua voz melodiosa extraindo lembranças coloridas de Renesmee. Ele suspirou retirando a mão dela do seu pescoço, partindo a conexão agradável das memórias muito vivas da filha. – Seja uma boa menina.

Renesmee revirou os olhos para ele. O sorriso de Edward se alargou, mas tornou-se um pouco mais comedido quando Jéssica Stanley suspirou alto e a filha sussurrou algo perfeitamente audível para ele.

Charlie não cansava de dizer a Bella que havia se preocupado à toa em ser o único avô em Forks. Alguns dos amigos de Bella haviam casado e tido filhos, interrompendo faculdades ou se transferindo para perto dos pais. Os planos para Darmouth ou Alasca tinham ficado para mais tarde, graças a visão de Alice. Renesmee ia cursar o ensino médio em Forks. Era o natal todo dia para Charlie, e se era fã de Alice antes, agora era um seguidor eterno.

Edward achou melhor se despedir antes que Renesmee tivesse um ataque colérico. De onde aquela menina puxara aquele gênio difícil?

Ah, sim, claro. Dele.

--- Por que está rindo assim? – perguntou Renesmee, curiosa com aquele ar presumido no rosto de Edward. Ela desviou a atenção da dupla de babonas e se concentrou na face angelical de dezessete anos do pai, sussurrando sem a menor necessidade. – Você ouviu alguma coisa?

--- Claro que não. – mentiu Edward. Sua voz transparecia inocência e sua face, desinteresse. Então, ele se tornou um pouco mais gelado. – Renesmee, sabe das regras.

Ela apanhou os livros oferecidos por Edward e lamentou que ele não pudesse ir com ela até mais adiante. Tipo, na carteira que ela ia estudar. Ele tinha sido seu professor durante toda a vida. Seria muito estranho sem Edward.

--- Alice virá me buscar, caso contrário, eu devo ir direto para casa. – Renesmee entoou sua lista imitando o tom de carrilhão da mãe. – Se o Jake vier me buscar ou visitar, eu não devo mordê-lo na frente de ninguém e ir direto para casa. Se tiver aula vaga, se eu tiver problema, se tiver sede, devo ir direto para casa. – ela revirou os olhos, entoando as frases que terminavam sempre do mesmo jeito -... devo ir direto para casa...

Edward concordava enfaticamente a cada frase de Renesmee. Seus olhos dourados iluminados com a presteza das respostas, como se estivesse tomando nota dos avanços da filha. Ela fez uma pausa para puxar o ar e Edward arqueou a sobrancelha em um arco perfeito para cima.

--- Puxa... – surpreendeu-se Renesmee.

--- O que foi? – alarmou-se Edward lançando os braços para frente, seu corpo movendo-se em um reflexo protetor.

Renesmee ouviu o zumbido baixo nascendo no peito dele e se apressou a explicar. Edward não tinha paciência alguma com aqueles que ele não sabia o que estava pensando. E continua extremamente protetor. E um _tantinho _paranóico.

Edward tinha motivos, mas no momento, ninguém queria alarmar Renesmee.

--- Nada é que, bem isso é estranho. Tantos cheiros. – ela torceu o nariz, tentando controlar o súbito pânico por ficar sozinha. Se continuasse assim, não duvidava que Edward a jogasse no ombro e enfiasse no carro. O pai podia se comportar como o homem das cavernas quando ficava preocupado. Aquele pensamento fez Renesmee rir e ela tocou na face de Edward para descontraí-lo.

Edward ficou surpreso por um instante, franzindo a testa lisa em um V pronunciado com a imagem colorida. A habilidade de Renesmee crescera com o tempo e ela podia passar idéias completas com imagens criadas. Ele demorou meio segundo para entender que a imagem criada era uma caricatura bem humorada dele mesmo.

Seus ombros relaxaram e ele riu, como Renesmee pretendia.

--- Você é absurda. – proferiu Edward soltando-se da filha e seu rosto se contorceu ao encarar os olhos castanhos de Renesmee. – Como sua mãe...

Renesmee sentiu uma fisgada de saudade e culpa, tentando não olhar a dor que cruzou o rosto de Edward. Era como se alguém tivesse atirado nele.

--- Eu sinto tanto, pai... – seus olhos ficaram marejados.

Edward beijou a fronte dela e girou Renesmee pelos ombros, até que ela ficasse de frente para a escola. Seu hálito frio de lilás e mel empurraram os cachos de cobre em um vento agradável.

--- Tudo a seu tempo, Renesmee... minha princesa... – sussurrou Edward, sua voz intensa. Ele pausou e colocou um pouco mais de humor nas palavras. Estava sendo impossível se afastar dela. – Para seu bem, é melhor ir embora, antes que eu mude de idéia e me comporte como um naenderthal que você acha que eu sou.

Renesmee sacudiu os ombros rindo e virou somente o rosto para cima.

--- Você sabe que é perfeito, senhor Cullen. – ela se lançou rapidamente para cima, beijando no rosto dele. A expressão enlevada de Edward ficou um pouco taciturna e Renesmee corrigiu-se de novo, o sorriso de covinhas acabando com a expressão zangada dele. – Pai...

Mais suspiros. Olhos arregalados e cochichos. Renesmee ficou grata por estar com sua arma letal no bolso da jaqueta. Aquilo não ficaria barato.

--- Comporte-se, Renesmee. – lembrou Edward dando um ultimo empurrãozinho na filha.

Renesmee deu um passo a frente e apertou os livros tentando ignorar os olhares curiosos na sua direção, ou tentando não registrar com sua visão periférica os sorrisinhos lascivos na direção do volvo atrás de si. Sentiu que suas mãos tremiam e gotinhas de suor pontilhavam suas palmas. Uma sensação de aventura a percorreu, lembrando a Renesmee do seu último aniversário ao lado de Jacob. Graças a Bella, Edward concordara em deixar Jacob trazer Renesmee tarde para casa. Os dois tinham feito tudo que era proibido e Renesmee sabia que ficaria de castigo (não era fácil esconder algo de Edward). Porém, Jacob jamais quebrara a regra básica para a convivência pacífica com seus pais.

Ele nunca a beijara.

Renesmee avançou pelo chão molhado, suas botas chapinhando nas poças e sentindo um friozinho na barriga. Como quando Jacob afastara o cacho do seu cabelo, bem pertinho dela, sua pele de mil sóis marcando seu rosto com uma trilha incendiária, o cheiro de madeira, o ar de selvageria domesticada. REnesmee arfou e parou antes de subir as escadas reconhecendo a filha de Ângela Webber. Acenou para a garota com o indicador, num gesto muito Emmett.

Incrível como tudo acontecera depressa. Pela matemática humana, Renesmee deveria ser três anos mais velha que Lisandra, mas ela sabia que havia uma distância bem maior. Ela tinha dezoito anos, se passando por dezesseis, mas sentia que já estava alcançando os vinte. Lisandra tinha dezesseis de verdade.

"Você é especial, Nessie". As palavras de Jacob voltaram a sua mente e Renesmee exalou o ar, tentando relaxar. Ele tinha razão. Jake sempre tinha razão e se não fosse assim, Renesmee sabia que não seria boa suficiente para aquele mundo mágico. Não seria boa suficiente para Jacob.

--- Hei, Nessie, e aí? – saudou Lisandra, falando mansamente. A garota de Jéssica aterrisou do nada ao lado das duas, sem olhar para elas.

--- Seu nome não é Reneee..sme? – proferiu Katherine, com os olhos meio vidrados e um tom debochado.

Renesmee fez uma cara para ela, mas obviamente Katherine não estava prestando atenção.

--- Pode me chamar de Nessie, tudo bem? – cortou Renesmee, virando para a direção que Katherine babava, já sabendo que ficaria aborrecida.

Edward Cullen continuava parado ali, com os óculos escuros, recostado no volvo. Os cabelos de bronze em um visual bagunçado. Ele estava tão sexy que Renesmee achava que seria melhor levar Katherine para a enfermaria. Acabaria ficando desidratada de tanto babar. Ou de apanhar. Dela.

O mau gênio de Renesmee explodiu na sua cabeça. Ela pode sentir as presas cutucando a pele macia da boca e teve que exalar audivelmente pelas

narinas.

--- Katherine, se você quer ser minha amiga, eu sugiro que feche a boca e pare de encarar o meu pai. – sibilou Renesmee, sem sequer olhar para a garota.

Concentrou-se em Edward. Sua boca formou a frase silenciosa que ela sabia, Edward Cullen entenderia perfeitamente.

"Vai embora ou bato nela".

A distância, Renesmee viu o sorriso torto na boca de Edward e ele aquiesceu discretamente. Abriu a porta do carro e com um último olhar para ela, entrou no volvo. Renesmee sabia o que ele estava pensando naquele instante, pois já verbalizara inúmeras vezes para Bella.

"Minha menina está crescendo". Sussurrava Edward, resignado e maravilhado com o fato.

"Literalmente! E ela gosta.. ughh.. de rosa. Odeio a Alice". Gracejava Bella, nervosa e orgulhosa.

Katherine quase engasgou ao engolir a saliva. Renesmee piscou voltando ao presente.

--- Uau... Ele é... ele é... seu pai?!

--- Puta gênio que você é... – resmungou Renesmee, corando fortemente com o palavrão, mas feliz que tenha aprendido alguns.

Renesmee girou os olhos e encarou Lisandra. A garota deu um pequeno sorriso paciente e fez um gesto para entrarem. Renesmee tinha esbarrado algumas vezes com Lisandra, que conseguia, na sua opinião, ter um nome tão estranho como o dela mesmo. (tudo bem, o dela era _especial). _Mas Bella explicara que Ângela adorava Sonhos de Uma noite de Verão e Renesmee se sentira imediatamente solidária a Lisandra. Ela era pensativa, calma e não se afogava em baba quando seu pai estava por perto.

Renesmee viu que tinham literatura no primeiro horário e estava decidida a não se encantar com nenhum dos gêneros antigos a fim de poupar a filha dela de algo do tipo.

Dela e de Jacob. Ele estava sempre em seus pensamentos, uma presença constante. O que faria sem Jake por perto.

"Não era essa a idéia, Nessie? Ficar longe do ninho para acelerar seu crescimento? Saber viver no outro mundo de Jake?". Essas eram as perguntas e ela acharia as respostas.

Renesmee suspirou sonhadora e Lisandra teve que segurar seu braço quando ela tropeçou nos próprios pés, quase caindo para dentro da escola.

Aquilo a fez sentir mais perto da mãe e misturando a saudade com a excitação do primeiro dia, Renesmee Carlie Cullen entrou para seu primeiro dia de aula em Forks.

_X_

A distância, Jacob Black riu sozinho e montou na moto, achando graça nas incríveis semelhanças entre Nessie e Bella. Assoviando alegremente, Jake deu a partida na imensa veiculo e ignorando o olhar alarmado de alguns pais que estavam por ali, disparou embaixo das duas rodas.

Ele não precisava se preocupar, ela estava armada.

É, sua menina estava crescendo.

_X_


	2. Divergências

**/\...º~ S I N T O N I A ~º/\**

* * *

**Divergências**

* * *

Logo nas primeiras aulas, Renesmee descobriu inúmeros fatos que a deixou desconcertada. O que foi de mais fácil digestão foi que a maior parte dos professores que haviam lecionado para sua mãe ainda estavam lá. Na primeira aula de literatura, Renesmee compreendeu que a paixão de Bella pela leitura havia aniquilado qualquer sensação de surpresa que pudesse ter com o ano letivo. Ela já havia lido e analisado, resenhado e discutido com a mãe sobre todos aqueles livros, e enquanto os colegas resmungavam ou perguntavam sobre os trabalhos, Renesmee sentia que estava apenas marcando um encontro com um antigo amigo.

A coisa continuou naquele tom a manhã inteira.

Na primeira resposta rápida que deu em Biologia, Renesmee se sentiu como o bicho da seda dentro de seu casulo, exposto para dezenas de olhares arregalados atrás do vidro.

Isso porque, não só respondera corretamente, como fornecera dados extras que correspondiam a um nível acadêmico completamente fora do alcance do ensino médio. A reação dos colegas após saírem daquele transe mental a deixou arrasada. Apenas Lisandra pareceu admirada e satisfeita por estarem juntas, o restante pareceu considerá-la um elemento estranho e esnobe.

Imediatamente, Renesmee fez uma nota mental para adotar uma expressão congelada quando soubesse de alguma resposta. Usou a tática e se saiu relativamente bem, mas foi óbvio que algumas pessoas compreenderam que ela fingia ignorar, o que só aumentou a impressão ruim anterior.

O ambiente era saturado de cheiros e conversas de todos os tipos. Renesmee se sentia como um presidiário que deixava a cadeia após 30 anos de isolamento. Tudo era novo, intrigante. Renesmee achava extraordinário como seus sentidos alertavam para os sentimentos ocultos atrás de palavras educadas ou rápidas frases sem sentido. (o linguajar juvenil era uma falha na sua educação. Ela estava acostumada as frases perfeitamente articuladas naquele tom de voz fluído e elegante de Edward. Felizmente, Jacob era de muito mais ajuda, mas Renesmee ainda tinha a impressão que estava falando cambojano ao invés de inglês). Ela conseguia perceber a mentira oculta no rápido movimento dos olhos, o desinteresse no suave movimento da língua molhando os lábios ou o inesperado interesse entre os sexos, com o aroma salgado do suor se antecipando a uma frase de sentido dúbio, a contração dos músculos dos ombros nas moças, o estalar do maxilar nos garotos.

Era um verdadeiro banquete de emoções e aromas, e apesar de visivelmente deslocada com tudo aquilo, Renesmee estava encantada com o que viera aprender. Era claro que Edward havia adiantado sua educação intelectual em anos-luz, mas Renesmee estava praticamente engatinhando nas aulas sobre _vida humana._

O fato menos digestivo foi a complicada atração que sua presença extraía dos alunos e dos professores. Renesmee sabia que independente do que fizesse, era possível que as pessoas a olhassem uma ou duas vezes, talvez, se lembrassem de seus pais, mas ela esperava que a atração se dissipasse.

Encolhida atrás o microscópio, Renesmee tentou focalizar a atenção no que Lisandra escrevia, mas era impossível ignorar os cochichos que vinham da mesa de Katy. Ela tinha que se esforçar para não registrar as palavras. Embora não lesse pensamentos como Edward ou possuísse a audição incrível dos vampiros, Renesmee sabia que não era natural ouvir os murmúrios do outro lado da sala como se tivessem gritando na sua frente. Afundou-se um pouco mais, ansiando que o microscópio cobrisse seu rosto, lembrando que Bella a alertara sobre os terrores do colegial. Agora era tarde, a mãe estava distante e ela havia insistido para ir. Não podia ser covarde. Não seria ela a manchar o nome dos Cullen com algo tão degradante como a covardia.

--- Eu acho que está certo. – continuou Lisandra, seus rabiscos caprichados correndo rápidos pela folha. Os olhos azuis da moça praticamente saltavam do caderno para as lentes e depois retornavam rodopiando para o papel. – Hum, talvez, não sei. Você sabe mais que eu. Ah, está. Hum, não.

Renesmee desviou o olhar, aquela agitação estava enjoando seu estômago. Para piorar, ela estava sentindo _sede_ e a excitação concentrada na sala exacerbava seu olfato. Ela podia sentir a gota de suor brotando da testa de um rapaz muito bonito, sentado do outro lado da sala com Katy. A mistura do suor com a colônia que ele usava formou um aroma novo para seu olfato. Renesmee apertou os olhos concentrando-se para descobrir que cheiro era aquele e sua mente entrou em devaneio. Uma vez, ela havia nadado junto com Jacob e apostaram quem ficava menos tempo sem voltar para superfície. Haviam achado uma coleção de algas marinhas enroladas em uma pedra desgastada, era um dia de sol e a claridade atravessava o mar com suaves coloridos. Renesmee achou que parecia um colar esmeralda e Jake sorriu para ela. Seu próprio sorriso faiscante como um dia de verão. Gotas de água salgada percorriam o corpo moreno de Jacob quando saíram do mar e Renesmee se lembrava de sentir um torpor agradável ao inspirar aquela mistura de maresia, madeira e floresta. Seu corpo inteiro se contraiu, os músculos se flexionaram e sua boca se encheu de água. Ela estava já meio agachada, fitando-os com os olhos apertados, calculando a distância quando Jake apanhara seu braço.

Renesmee suspirou e sacudiu os cabelos cacheados afastando o devaneio. Jake apenas arqueara a sobrancelha com aquele sorriso desdenhoso, julgando que Renesmee apreendera o cheiro de algum animal. Ela o deixara pensar assim e correram juntos para a floresta. Ela não tinha sede e enrolou o tempo inteiro, apenas analisando as suas reações e o porque aquela sensação instintiva para caçar Jake, já que ela não tinha veneno.

Não era inteiramente vampira, nem inteiramente humana. As suas metades não se compreendiam e Renesmee não tinha a menor idéia do que ser ao lado de Jake.

Renesmee piscou para limpar a vista turvada por imagens e percebeu que estivera olhando fixamente para o rapaz, que agora a fitava entre curioso e assombrado. A gotinha na pele dele era minúscula e escorreu em um traço rápido atrás da orelha, o aroma ficou mais intenso ali, onde o sangue se concentrava distraindo-a de suas memórias. E então, desapareceu. Renesmee inalou o ar aborrecida por ter perdido o fio da meada com o aroma do rapaz e voltou a analisar o seu rosto. Conseguia ver os pequenos pontos esverdeados na íris azul-clara, o rapaz virou o rosto para o lado, em um gesto automático de atenção sem, contudo, desviar os olhos.

Aquilo era muito mais interessante que o mapeamento genético, pensou Renesmee, alheia ao fato que encarava o rapaz por um longo tempo, já chamando a atenção de Lisandra, Katy e o restante da sala.

Renesmee gostaria de saber que cheiro ela teria se pudesse _gotejar_ daquela forma. Até onde compreendera das aulas de Carlisle, os humanos não achavam o suor uma coisa interessante ou atrativa. Ao contrário, corriam para tomar banho e arrancar aquilo do corpo. Algo estranho, já que saía do corpo. Renesmee franziu o cenho, concentrado-se. O rapaz parecia tenso na carteira, fitando-a com um olhar agora apoplético.

Não, não parecia que ele ia correr para o chuveiro masculino.

Uma dorzinha no calcanhar ajudou Renesmee a encerrar o estudo. Ela suspirou mais uma vez, frustrada. Não, ela estava longe de entender os humanos. E aquela meia parte dela mesma era um mistério tão grande quanto a metade vampira.

Se ao menos ela pudesse ler pensamentos como Edward!

--- Você vai arranjar confusão. – sibilou Lisandra girando o microscópio tão rápido que acertou a bochecha de Renesmee.

Renesmee esfregou a bochecha tentando entender os sinais que o rosto transparente de Lisandra tentava emitir para seu cérebro meio-humano-lento.

--- Eu só estava olhando o suor dele. – respondeu, com absoluta honestidade.

O queixo de Lisandra caiu. Renesmee mordeu o lábio inferior, fora, obviamente, uma resposta infeliz da sua parte. Desviou o olhar rapidamente para as lentes e tentou corrigir, usando uma frase ouvida no corredor.

--- Como o suor fica bem na camisa dele. – Renesmee continuou olhando a dança irriquieta das células, esperando ter colocado o tom correto a frase. Aquele tom melado e abobalhado que não faziam o menor sentido para ela.

Lisandra riu baixinho e apanhou o lápis. Fez sua bolinha costumeira em cima do i e cortou a letra T com um risco tão elaborado que Renesmee ficou aliviada em não precisar pedir o caderno dela emprestado. Parecia árabe.

--- Isso fica mesmo. – respondeu Lisandra, atraindo a atenção de Renesmee. Ela deu um breve sorriso. – O Jordan é demais, mas a Katy gosta dele desde o jardim de infância e não vai facilitar agora.

O termo gato ficou se balançando na mente de Renesmee até que ela pulou do gênero infantil de literatura para um livro mais interessante que Edward fizera questão de congelar Emmett com o olhar quando descobrira sua existência. Até Jake ficara estranhamente roxo quando ela mencionou o livro. Renesmee não entendeu o motivo de tanta agitação, até Carlisle explicar que provavelmente, seus hormônios humanos não haviam sido despertados ainda.

Não que a explicação fosse um insight para ela. Só atestou que até seus hormônios adolescentes eram típicos da sua metade humana-lerda. Felizmente, sua inteligência era do lado vampiro.

--- Ele é muito bonito. – confabulou Renesmee em um tom condescendente que era praticamente de praxe em Billy Black ao falar com ela. – Mas não quero apanhar por causa de um garoto.

Lisandra torceu o nariz em dúvida, seu olhar saltando para a delicada figura de Katy e o visual atlético de Renesmee. Ela achou que era mais fácil Renesmee mandar Katy para a enfermaria, mas depois das bobagens que Katy dissera sobre o pai de Renesmee, achou melhor ficar quieta.

Pudera, Lisandra engoliu em seco com o pensamento. Ela ainda não tinha colocado o cérebro no lugar depois de ter visto quem era o pai de Renesmee. Sorte que Katy tinha dado o fora antes, ou Lisandra teria tido tempo de pedir o telefone do _irmão _de Renesmee.

--- Agora foi sua vez... – chamou Renesmee, curiosa com a expressão de sofrimento e adoração no rosto de Lisandra. A outra corou violentamente. Ela sorriu, deliciada. Ela podia sentir o aroma de anis e sal fluindo de Lisandra. Engraçado com os sentimentos cozinhavam os seres humanos. Desfechou, encantada pela amiga – Você está apaixonada?

Lisandra negou com um movimento de cabeça e então, deixou sobre os braços cruzados com um gemido de infelicidade.

--- Ah, não fique assim. – Renesmee tocou no rabo de cavalo de Lisandra e viu o rapaz bonito tornando a encará-la. Alinhou os ombros e puxou o papel debaixo dos braços de Lisandra. Ela teria tempo para estudar aquilo, mas não queria constranger sua primeira amiga humana. – Vamos terminar logo.

--- Finalmente, uma frase inteligente. – Renesmee ouviu o prof. Banner e encontrou sua expressão de ironia e divertimento. Ela compreendeu, imediatamente, que ele havia assistido todos os eventos ali e sem motivo algum, seu rosto ficou quente.

A aula seguinte foi de Trigonometria e Lisandra não assistiu a aula com Renesmee. Aquelas alturas, Renesmee já tinha aprendido a lição e permaneceu num silêncio agonizante quando um a um era chamado a fazer uma determinada questão. Na sua vez, Renesmee, com um voz fininha, avisou que estudara em casa naqueles anos e o professor a dispensou naquela aula, mas não estaria livre na próxima.

Katy, ao seu lado, pareceu tão satisfeita que Renesmee sorriu internamente. Depois de dez minutos de silêncio, Katy virou o corpo para sua carteira e entabulou conversa sobre a questão, os garotos da escola e onde tinha passado as férias. Até onde Renesmee se lembrava, Bella dissera que a mãe de Katy era capaz de sustentar uma conversa sozinha. Renesmee ficou feliz em comprovar mais um fato da natureza humana: a genética não perdoava nunca.

A fim de cair nas graças de Katy, Renesmee ajudou a outra a fazer o calculo do jeito mais sutil que podia. Aparentemente, não tão sutil, porque Jordan na carteira ao lado sorriu para ela de um jeito conspiratório, mas Katy não reparou ou agradeceu. Sem se importar, Renesmee começou a se sentir um pouco mais integrada e os três encontraram Lisandra rumo ao refeitório.

º - º

Por mais que se esforçasse, a dieta humana sempre fora um motivo de desgaste para Renesmee. Os Cullen consideravam a alimentação humana como algo sem sabor, Edward comparava a areia. Renesmee se sentiria contemplada na loteria se fosse aquela a sensação para ela. O pior de tudo é que Renesmee _precisava_ se alimentar, uma parte do seu corpo, com o passar dos anos comprovara a Carlisle que ela sentia fome e precisava de comida para o desenvolvimento.

Renesmee enfrentava o fato com a serenidade de um condenado a cadeira elétrica. Comer em público fora um argumento forte de Edward Cullen por anos. Renesmee olhou desanimada para a bandeja. Ela suportava a comida humana com golinhos da bebida favorita para aplacar o sabor, mas não estava em casa.

Não serviam sangue em caixinha.

--- E então, o que está achando de tudo? – perguntou Jordan, convenientemente sentado a sua frente. Com Katy, numa estranha coincidência, sentado ao lado dele.

Renesmee agradeceu pela distração. Ela não sabia se começava pelo suco (água suja com aroma de maça e gosto de metal), ou pela pizza (o brim da calça tinha um gosto melhor, porque não dava para sentir o sabor amargo das bactérias no queijo).

--- Estou adorando cada minuto. Obrigada. – respondeu Renesmee, com um sorriso brilhante de agradecimento. Será que eles iam notar mesmo se ela não comesse nada?

--- A escola é o inferno dos adolescentes – intrometeu-se o rapaz sardento e simpático que Lisandra conhecera na Trigonometria. Adam. Para variar, Renesmee sabia que tinha um parentesco com Tyler, um barbeiro que quase esmagara sua mãe entre dois carros. Ele olhou para Lisandra com um olhar malicioso e completou – E o paraíso.

Jordan deu um sorriso tímido e olhou para Renesmee de esguelha. Katy se inclinou sobre Adam rindo e rapidamente entabularam uma conversa animada sobre um passeio – quem diria, a La Push, e Jordan aproveitou para puxar conversa com Renesmee.

--- Você não usa maquiagem – não era bem o que ele queria dizer, mas Jordan não sabia como colocar para fora o que estava pensando. O rosto de Renesmee era como uma pintura, liso e sedoso, e ele se viu fixando o olhar nos lábios cheios e vermelhos dela. Por algum motivo, parecia que olhar para Renesmee fazia com que ele se sentisse _estranho. _Ele sentiu uma vontade desesperada de tocar nela.

Ao lado de Renesmee, Adam tombou para o lado rindo e se contraiu um pouco como se levasse um choque elétrico. Ele a fitou distraído, mas Lisandra tornou a falar algo e ambos riram, cortando a conexão.

A pergunta estranha foi compreendida por Renesmee. Os olhos de Jordan a fitavam de uma maneira apreciativa. Ela sabia que ele estava estudando a leve luminosidade da sua pele sob as luzes do refeitório. E ela estava com _sede. _Sua metade vampira-malvada estava exercendo aquela atração.

Ela enfiou o pedaço de pizza rapidamente na boca.

--- Hum.. não. – ah, o gosto de bolor estava se dissolvendo lentamente nas suas papilas altamente sensíveis. Renesmee conteve a vontade de cuspir e jogou a pizza para o lado falando de boca cheia. – Meu pai não gosta.

Jordan aquiesceu freneticamente, ainda abobado. Renesmee começou a sentir as mãos formigando, uma fina camada de suor apareceu. Ela considerou se estava exalando algum cheiro afrodisíaco com aquilo. Lutou contra o sabor horrível, mas a pizza pareceu crescer na sua boca. Graças a Deus, ela não suava em bicas, caso contrário, Jordan daria um mortal na sua direção.

--- Renesmee...

--- Nessie. – corrigiu Renesmee, apanhando a caixinha de suco com um desespero crescente. Sugou com ferocidade e quase engasgou quando o pedaço voou para sua garganta.

Ela virou o rosto, meio sufocada. Um rapaz da mesa ao lado fez um sinal, querendo saber se ela precisava de socorro e Renesmee gesticulou em negativa, os olhos ardendo com as lágrimas. Ele tinha um bronzeado invejável, um rosto atraente e olhos negros, exalava um carisma natural e o restante da mesa o olhava com adoração. Renesmee empurrou o pedacinho de pizza limpando a garganta e franziu o cenho, mas não havia nenhum sinal de que ele fosse um imortal e Renesmee riu de si própria. Os humanos também podiam ser lindos.

--- Eu sei, último ano. – comentou Lisandra, atrás das costas de Adam. Sua cabeça disparou para a amiga, curvada atrás do rapaz. Ela piscou. – É meu número esse aí.

Renesmee aquiesceu entendendo pela metade. Engoliu mais suco para encobrir o sabor das bactérias assassinadas e sentiu um arrepio com a mistura. Parecia faminta e sedenta, e estava odiando cada instante.

--- Hei, alguém não tomou café da manhã. – gracejou Adam, levando um beliscão de Lisandra. – Nessie, você vai a La Push conosco?

Ele se inclinou um pouco mais. Renesmee viu o relevo cheio da veia jugular pulsando com o esforço e o perfume que ele usava açoitou o seu nariz. Ela exalou aliviada, meio atordoada com a quantidade. Com esforço, engoliu o pedaço mal mastigado, feliz que Adam não soubesse que aquela colônia era capaz de sufocar em excesso. Seu perfume forte era um antídoto contra o sangue, tão eficaz quanto a sua falta de elegância para comer afastava o interesse de Adam.

--- Nessie conhece La Push. –informou Lisandra antes de mordiscar seu pãozinho.

--- Você saí com os Quileutes? – perguntou Jordan franzindo o rosto bonito com desaprovação.

Renesmee invejou a graça tranqüila de Lisandra e a expressão de satisfação ao engolir o alimento. A pizza sacolejava indócil no seu estômago. Felizmente, a sensação da _sede_ foi aplacada pela mensagem que a fome estava sendo dominada. Ela era freqüentemente rasgada pela indecisão das necessidades do seu corpo. Sentia fome, precisava comer, mas odiava o gosto. Sentia _sede, _adorava beber sangue, o sabor a sensação, mas odiava provocar dor.

O comentário de Jordan aniquilou sua concentração. Seus olhos castanhos escureceram analisando o rosto do rapaz, os longos cílios semicerrados e Renesmee podia sentir o alerta dos músculos se contraindo quando se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa.

--- Você tem alguma coisa contra os Quileutes? – e antes de terminar a frase, Renesmee sentiu o tom de voz musical soprando baixo, os olhos de Jordan se arregalando ante a evidente ameaça daquela frase entoada no melhor estilo Edward.

--- Hã...bem, não, mas eles tem seu lugar. – Jordan resumiu. – E não gostam de misturar as coisas.

--- Eles ou você? – disparou Renesmee, sem conter a língua. Não conseguia aceitar evasiva. Se ele pretendia ofender os Quileutes, era bom que falasse logo na sua cara, sem aquela expressão opaca, com aquele cheiro inocente.

Os pontos vermelhos que surgiram no rosto dele surpreenderam Renesmee, até que ela piscou e percebeu que era sua visão que estava danificada. Ela olhou para o lado e Lisandra brincava com o pedacinho de pão, Katy a fitava com o queixo erguido e Adam aparentava um ar adulto de compreensão. O ar entre eles ficou pesado e a pizza mal digerida lançou uma dose inapropriada de ácido gástrico que aumentou a irritação de Renesmee.

--- O que há de errado com os Quileutes? – perguntou, fechando os punhos. O silêncio a enervou. Renesmee vasculhou o rosto de cada um deles, repetindo a pergunta com os lábios cerrados, o tom cristalino se condensando como uma exigência – Eu fiz uma pergunta.

Os genes vampirescos também não perdoavam. Sua paciência era 100% Edward Cullen.

Os alunos da mesa ao lado ficaram em silêncio, atentos ao confronto iniciado na sua mesa, mas Renesmee os ignorou. Sabia que deveria controlar o gênio ali mesmo. Suas habilidades mestiças eram muito mais confusas entre os humanos, ela parecia indefesa com a família, mas ela começava a ver a tremenda diferença na escola. Em compensação, sua parte humana parecia incapacitada para fornecer respostas, mas a empurrava para emoções poderosas no instante de um segundo.

--- Alguns dizem que eles são selvagens, outros que são regionalistas, não gostam de se misturar na cidade... Mas não conhecemos nenhum deles como você conhece, tenho certeza que o Jordan não quis ofender, Nessie...

Lisandra quebrou o silêncio incômodo, alarmada com a violência visível no rosto de Renesmee. Havia uma ferocidade surpreendente na postura da moça, seus olhos estavam brilhando atrás dos longos cílios. Lembrou do que Ângela dizia sobre a amizade de Bella Swan com os garotos de La Push, como os alunos haviam disputado quem venceria a briga por Bella, Edward Cullen ou Jacob Black e como os rapazes da reserva se tornaram amigos inseparáveis dos Cullen após o casamento de Bella e Edward.

Parecia uma história bonita para Lisandra. Ela imaginava o lindo e perfeito Edward Cullen enfrentando o atraente e rebelde Jacob Black com Bella Swan entre eles. No final, todos amigos, sem nenhum drama ou tragédia. Era tão fantástico, muito mais que qualquer livro, segundo sua mãe. Ficou pensando se Renesmee gostava de algum rapaz da reserva. Forçou a mente para lembrar se Jacob Black tinha filhos, mas não sabia muito sobre eles.

--- Nessie é...amiga deles. – informou Katy, empinando seu nariz arrebitado com um sorrisinho de malicia. – Vive na reserva.

--- Como é? – Renesmee piscou retirando o foco de atenção de Jordan. Como é que aquela insossa sabia daquilo.

Katy a fitou triunfante.

--- Minha mãe trabalhou no Parque Oceanográfico. – informou, petulante. – Não quis ficar por lá, o supervisor florestal era um homem grosso e rude. – Katy apertou os olhos, falando doce e baixinho. – Acho que você conhece.

Renesmee trincou os dentes com raiva. Sem perceber, havia se levantado. Os outros também se levantaram, mas Renesmee não soube se era pela sua raiva ou pela bandeja com restos de comida que havia lançado contra eles ao se levantar inesperadamente.

--- Sam não é grosso ou rude. – defendeu, os punhos se fechando. Ela inspirou pelo nariz tentando se acalmar, mas a sua mente estava despejando memórias de Sam, humano e sua forma de lobo. Sua voz ficou gelada. - Ele tem mais conhecimento de ecossistema que todas as cabecinhas acadêmicas que sua mãe encontrou em ... – Renesmee franziu o cenho, pensativa -.. Onde foi mesmo que sua mãe estudou? Bom, não me lembro, não era uma faculdade conhecida, enfim.

Katy avançou, ofendida e incerta. O refeitório já estava quase vazio, mas os alunos da mesa ao lado ainda embaçavam, sentindo o cheiro de sangue no ar. Renesmee podia dar um premio pela noção de timing deles... Era naquilo que estava pensando. Sabia que não machucaria muito Katy, ela não tinha veneno, mas seria fantástico vê-la gritando diante de suas presas, rasgando aquele pescocinho cheio de sangue malvado.

Ok, talvez ela machucasse só um pouquinho.

--- Gente, calma. – Lisandra se levantou também. Jordan puxou Katy pelo braço, se estava decepcionado ou com medo do diretor, não havia como saber.

Renesmee estava atordoada. Desde quando alunos da escola ou qualquer outro tinha algum problema ou preconceito contra os Quileutes? Mas... ninguém sabia que os Quileutes eram também lobos. E defendiam não só La Push como Forks! Era tão desumanamente injusto. Será que tinha compreendido corretamente ou seu mau gênio atrapalhara o entendimento das palavras humanas?

O fato é que o celular de Renesmee tocou na mesma hora que os alunos curiosos se dispersaram com uma rapidez formidável. Sem saber como, Renesmee atendeu a ligação de Alice Cullen na mesma hora que o diretor apontou ao seu lado.

A voz cintilante de Alice encobriu o tom ameaçador do diretor e esfriou o entusiasmo de guerra de Renesmee.

_--- Ai, querida. Não se preocupe, Edward já está indo para aí. – falou Alice. _

Renesmee sentiu o pânico afluindo na sua voz e viu o diretor gesticulando para as três moças. Ela balançou o corpo, girando a cabeça para os lados, tentando adivinhar como Adam e Jordan haviam desaparecido. Só Katy a fitava com ódio e Lisandra permanecia solidária levando a bronca do diretor.

A conclusão a deixou pálida. Ela ia para a diretoria no primeiro dia.

Seu pai estava vindo.

--- Isso não é hora para a rede social, srta Cullen. – vociferou o diretor. – As três na minha sala. _Agora._

A voz cantante de Emmett soou alegre. _Ela já arranjou confusão na escola?_ Emmett gargalhou falando algo sobre Bella, mas a voz calma de Alice suplantou a comemoração orgulhosa do tio.

_--- Não fique chateada. Eu já tinha avisado seu pai. Vou te buscar e vamos fazer compras depois, ta bom, linda?..._

_Pagando Jasper... Pagando._

A ligação foi interrompida e Renesmee ergueu a cabeça alguns centímetros para a face enfurecida do diretor.

--- Seu celular fica comigo, mocinha até seu pai vir aqui. – Renesmee se controlou para não secar o rosto. As gotículas de cuspe voaram alegremente e se grudaram nos seus cílios. Ele bufou, insatisfeito - Agora, vamos...

Renesmee arrastou os pés atrás do diretor e Lisandra se colocou solidariamente ao seu lado. Katy foi para o outro lado e a víbora estava chorando. Renesmee cedeu pontos ao diretor por não dar atenção a garota, mas até o perfume caro e suave de Katy sugeria falsidade, assim como suas lágrimas de vitória eram agridoce.

Sentindo-se miserável com a acidez da pizza corroendo seu estômago, Renesmee seguiu o diretor, pensando em quando conseguiria beber alguma coisa decente e temendo a hora que falaria com Edward. Ela desejou freneticamente que Edward não tivesse esperado uma reação diferente dela, mas a essas alturas, até Renesmee já sabia que não se podia aposta contra a visão de Alice.

Jasper havia votado a favor dela. O pensamento a consolou e tornou a afundá-la no desanimo. Decepcionara Jasper. Ah, o que diria Esme?

E Carlisle. Ela teria sua primeira aula no hospital, ou treino, como diria Jasper, uma conquista pelo seu bom comportamento. Estava tão entusiasmada. Renesmee se enfiou no banco, sufocando em depressão.

--- O que eu deveria ter feito? – resmungou Renesmee, arrasada. Lisandra deu um aperto no seu braço e as duas foram se sentar longe de Katy enquanto o diretor ligava para os pais das três. Trincou os dentes, com uma pontinha de rebeldia. – O que eu fiz de errado, além de não desgrudar o céu da boca dessa infeliz...

--- Shhh...- Lisandra deu aperto com força de hematoma, olhando para o diretor com preocupação.

Renesmee imaginava a figura de Edward esperando pacientemente ao lado do telefone. Seu rosto lindo de anjo crispado de angústia e como soaria sua voz musical cheia de decepção. A visão a deixou enjoada e Renesmee ansiou mais uma vez pela presença de Bella. A mãe saberia o que dizer para atenuar a decepção de Edward, e diria o que Renesmee deveria fazer naquela situação, já que Bella se lembrava muito mais do que era ser humano do que qualquer outro Cullen.

O diretor depôs o telefone no gancho com um olhar carrancudo. Fitou Renesmee com desaprovação e avisou que os pais estavam a caminho.

--- Filha de Edward Cullen, quem diria... – murmurou o diretor, olhando a pasta sobre a mesa. – Ele vai ficar tão decepcionado, um rapaz excelente...

Renesmee fechou os olhos, as lágrimas ardendo enquanto tentava segurá-las. Ela nunca recebera nada na vida que não fosse amor, compreensão, entendimento, conselhos. A sensação de estar fazendo tudo errado no seu primeiro dia cem por cento humana trouxe uma onda esmagadora de frustração.

Renesmee inspirou fundo e fitou Katy. Aquilo exigia uma reparação. Depois, prometeu a si mesma. No momento, tudo que ela pensava era que queria a mãe.

Jacob Black ia rir muito dela quando contasse isso.

X-X

Ok, sei que não foi muito emocionante, senti falta de todos os personagens, mas eu precisava desenvolver desde o começo para mostrar os conflitos da natureza humana e vampira da Renesmee. No próximo capítulo, a Renesmee vai estar mais com o Edward e depois na reserva. A partir daí que começam as dificuldades e perigos para o casal meio humano-meio-vampiro-meio lobo, junto com os hormônios e a vida humana...rs

Obrigada de coração aos recadinhos!!! Podem ver pelas respostas que eu me empolgo rápido...rs. Graças a vocês eu sinto mais vontade de postar logo. Agradeço tbém quem marcou a fanfic no aviso de atualização e favoritos. AH, por favor, da próxima vez, deixem um avisinho, uma linhazinha se gostaram, se não for pedir demais!!!! Rs...

Eu digitei correndo, isso não é desculpa, mas de qualquer forma, eu sinto muito se deixei escapar algum erro ortográfico ou semelhante. É a pressa.

Beijinhos e até o próximo capitulo.


	3. LOBO

"Qualquer hora, Bella. Mas você já sabe disso."

Ele levantou, se esticou, beijou o topo da cabeça de Nessie, e então o topo da minha. Por fim, ele deu um soco no ombro de Edward. "Vejo vocês amanhã. Eu acho que as coisas vão ficar meio chatas agora, não vão?"

"Eu fervorosamente espero que sim", Edward disse.

(Trecho de Breakind Down, s. Meyer).

°°~~SINTONIA~~°°

**LOBO**

Quando Edward Cullen entrou na diretoria, sua presença causou uma série de reações diferenciadas e Renesmee se sentiu tragada para uma nova esfera de percepção. Ela _sabia _que sua família era incomum. _Sabia _que a beleza da sua família era algo notório. _Sabia _que era impossível aos olhos humanos a juventude exuberante de Edward. Que aquela figura desumanamente perfeita não condizia com o senso comum atrás da palavra _filha_.

Desde pequena, muito pequena mesmo, Renesmee sabia das diferenças.

Mas saber era um conhecimento intelectual. Distante. Como todos sabiam que a Terra girava ao redor do sol, mesmo antes que os astronautas tivessem pisado na lua.

Renesmee arfou, sentindo-se entorpecida. Ela sentia-se como se estivesse olhando a Terra girando no seu eixo imaginário, atraído pelo magnetismo do sol, uma gigantesca esfera brilhante e dourada, ofuscando e imantando a tudo com seu poder.

As mães de Lisandra, Kathy, incluindo as próprias e o diretor tomou o lugar da sua comparação imaginária. Eram planetas pequenos, cinzentos e apagados mistificados pela presença eletrizante e aterradora de Edward Cullen.

--- Oh, claro. Senhor Cullen. – o diretor pigarreou. Os óculos deslizaram no nariz e ele colocou nervosamente para cima. Parecia confuso. – Eu estava esperando você chegar.

Edward fez um movimento lento, as palmas para frente.

--- Estou aqui. – o tom fluído de Edward era baixo, controlado. – Segundo o seu comunicado, minha filha participou de uma briga no refeitório.

--- Foi isso mesmo. – adiantou-se Jéssica Stanley, quase se colando na mesa do diretor, apontando o indicador na direção de Renesmee. – Ela ameaçou a minha filha. Derrubou comida nela.

Os olhos dourados de Edward permaneceram centrados no diretor. Seus longos cílios negros se tocaram quando ele estreitou o olhar.

--- Comida? – murmurou, sério. A face direita da sua boca se enrugou um pouco e depois relaxou.

Renesmee piscou algumas vezes. Seus olhos castanhos saltaram para o rosto dos presentes. Ninguém parecia notar o que era óbvio para ela. Edward não havia saudado nenhum deles ao entrar, seu tom de voz tinha uma nuance de desdém e ele acabava de colocar a palavra do diretor em dúvida.

Renesmee sugou a lateral da bochecha com força comprimindo os lábios para que a surpresa não escapasse da sua boca. Ela podia adivinhar as velozes engrenagens do cérebro de Edward fazendo associações rápidas e a exasperação estava fluindo dele para o espaço fechado da sala. A ameaça do rápido sorriso dele serviu para relaxar seus ombros tensos.

--- Não foi bem assim. – a mulher morena de face serena não saiu do lugar, mas a sua voz agradável estava cheia de sarcasmo. – Todos sabemos que Kathy é uma garota difícil e tenho certeza que estava provocando Renesmee. Você perguntou a ela o que foi que disse para Renesmee?

--- Eu não sou difícil, dona Ângela! – Kathy se defendeu, irritada. Mamãe...

Jéssica dispensou a filha com um gesto apressado.

--- E desde quando uma perguntinha justifica agressão física? – devolveu Jéssica, admirada, sem, contudo, olhar para Ângela Webber. Continuava fitando Edward com sua cara de planeta distante encontra o centro da galáxia.

--- Perguntinha? – Ângela parecia definitivamente irritada, sua voz agradável se transformou com uma aridez surpreendente. Lisandra cutucou Renesmee com o cotovelo.

A amiga humana parecia convencida. Renesmee se virou indecisa em quem avaliar primeiro.

--- Acho um absurdo você passar para sua filha seu preconceito contra os Quileutes e esse tipo de atitude não deveria ter lugar em uma escola. – os olhos escuros de Ângela dardejaram o diretor como lâminas afiadas. – É preciso dar o exemplo.

O nariz de Jéssica se franziu e ela deixou o rosto perfeito de Edward para analisar pela milésima vez depois. Passou a secar Ângela com os olhos dançando de ironia.

O diretor, que fitava Edward profundamente pensativo, suspirou com a confusão gerada e pareceu a Renesmee que trocou com Edward um olhar conspiratório.

Renesmee franziu o cenho e perdeu o fio da meada tentando entender aquele ar de compreensão que os homens trocavam. Era engraçado como Edward conseguia aquilo. Só podia ser a leitura de pensamento. Aspirou com a narina o mais discretamente que pode e conteve o sorriso. O diretor cheirava a papel antigo, sabonete almiscarado e depois que as mulheres começaram a falar, o aroma inconfundível do sal quente inundou a sala.

Ele estava nervoso com a discussão das mulheres e Renesmee quis rir. Ela nunca tinha reparado naquele fato. Pudera, ninguém da família tinha aquela característica. Charlie nunca ficava nervoso e Jacob...

Jacob.

--- ... e depois, se a Bella estivesse aqui, tenho certeza que ela ficaria revoltada com tudo isso.

O rosto de Renesmee virou para Jéssica e ela viu o movimento idêntico de Edward. Sua face pálida ficou tensa.

A língua de Renesmee coçou e antes que botasse as palavras para fora, o tom sombrio de Edward a antecipou.

--- Você não pode supor o que _minha_ Bella faria. – era puro gelo destilado em palavras. Até Lisandra estremeceu ao lado de Renesmee. - Aliás, eu ouso acrescentar sra. Stanley que você não tem sequer a menor idéia de como Bella pensa ou o que move suas ações.

Renesmee ouviu um suspiro um pouco romântico demais para seu gosto escapando dos lábios de Lisandra. A garota encolheu os ombros com a cara de Renesmee e rapidamente focalizou a visão, assumindo um ar alheio.

--- Bella Swan jamais ouviu falar em revolta e jamais sequer pensaria em incentivar uma garota a ofender os pais de alguém, os quileutes ou...um..um bicho da seda! – explodiu Ângela, dando alguns passos à frente. – Edward vai me desculpar por me atrever a dizer, mas eu duvido que Bella incentive Renesmee a bater em alguém.

Lisandra se pendurou no ombro de Renesmee.

--- Ela sempre quis fazer isso... – cochichou.

Edward achou que seria melhor não jogar lenha na fogueira entre as duas, mas encarou Ângela com seus olhos dourados quase liquefeitos de satisfação. O sorriso torto que direcionou a ela funcionou como um fósforo aceso perto de nitroglicerina.

--- Acho que a família Stanley virou berinjela. – adicionou Lisandra, baixinho e Renesmee deixou a face do pai para encarar as duas mulheres, roxas de raiva e vergonha.

O diretor ergueu a mão antes que Jéssica pudesse falar, Kathy já estava chorando de novo.

Renesmee tentou pesar sem sucesso o que aquilo implicaria na sua vida. Ela sabia muito bem o que implicaria para Kathy e definitivamente, Jéssica Stanley foi para o topo das pessoas mais antipáticas que andavam na face da terra. O diretor parecia aborrecido e Lisandra estava toda inchada de orgulho. Mas nada disso era uma dica da conversa que teria com Edward depois.

Com Edward, sempre havia um depois.

--- Acho que vocês já colocaram os seus pontos aqui. – falou o diretor, pausadamente, como para dar o tom esperado na sala. – Tenho a obrigação de reportar aos pais qualquer comportamento repreensível e como eu não estava na ocasião do incidente, só posso contar com a palavra das jovens. – ele rabiscou algo em folhas de papeis, falando calmo. – Os três responsáveis irão concordar comigo que é muito cedo para uma suspensão... se eu puder terminar, eu ficaria grato, sra. Stanley, sra. Webber... – ele suspirou satisfeito quando as duas mulheres, prontas a discutir mais uma vez se aquietaram. - Fica a advertência verbal _desta vez_. Não quero pegá-las discutindo, jogando comida ou ofendendo os quileutes dentro desta escola ou uma suspensão na semana de provas pode sair desta sala. – ele cozinhou o silêncio rápido e analisou o rosto das moças. – Estamos combinados?

Os olhos de Edward seguiram o diretor até Renesmee. Ela engoliu a saliva curtindo o sentimento de culpa pela expressão pensativa dele. Lisandra aquiesceu em concordância, Kathy bufou.

--- Tudo bem. – lançou Renesmee, ciente que o diretor esperava algo verbal.

--- Vou garantir que Renesmee cumpra sua palavra. – a seriedade nas palavras de Edward enviou mensagens iônicas na cabeça da moça. Renesmee tornou a engolir a seco.

Ela havia prometido. Só então, Renesmee se lembrou. E como para fazer eco à relação com sua lembrança, o diretor estendeu as folhas para que elas assinassem junto com os pais, voltando a encarar Edward com um olhar penetrante.

--- É verdade que os pais de Renesmee morreram, sr. Cullen?

Ângela tocou rapidamente nos dedos de Renesmee após assinar seu nome embaixo de Lisandra. Renesmee apertou a caneta oferecida com força. Notou distraidamente que Ângela escrevia em árabe, igual à filha. Era impossível identificar os rabiscos floreados. A compaixão de Ângela inundou Renesmee com um sentimento de culpa e perda.

--- Sim, meu irmão e minha cunhada morreram em um acidente de carro. – a perfeita mentira envolveu a sala com suas emoções inventadas. A voz suave de Edward imprimiu pesar, resignação e satisfação em uma mistura doce, cheia de orgulho paterno. – Eu fui designado para ser o tutor de Renesmee, Bella e eu adotamos como nossa filha. – a superfície dourada de Edward flamejou de volta para Renesmee. Ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso cúmplice. – Foi uma surpresa, um milagre. – Edward quase murmurou, embevecido. – Um presente divino.

Renesmee sentiu a garganta arranhando e estendeu a caneta para Edward. Ele apanhou a mão dela por um instante, antes de retirar a caneta da mão trêmula dela.

Edward fitou o diretor enquanto assinava com sua letra elegante. Renesmee mordeu o lábio inferior comparando as assinaturas. A sua escrita era quase infantil, com palavras arredondadas e separadas. Talvez, a genética tivesse errado o passo.

--- Eu a considero minha filha de carne e osso, não tolero qualquer afirmação ao contrário. – Edward devolveu a caneta para o diretor.

Seus olhos chamuscaram perigosamente.

--- É claro, sr. Cullen... – o diretor tentou não parecer preocupado. Gotinhas de suor brotaram no lábio superior e ele prosseguiu, um pouco constrangido. – É evidente que o senhor me parece o mesmo rapaz que freqüentou o colégio. – o assombro da entrada de Edward finalmente foi posto para fora e o diretor ficou aliviado por ter falado o que o perturbava. – Quer dizer, nem um dia sequer da formatura! O que eu considero um milagre por si só...- ele passou a mão pela cabeça calva, resmungando – Deus sabe que eu não ficaria triste em comer o mesmo que você seja lá o que for... eu bem que preciso de uma paradinha no relógio.

Renesmee se concentrou em contar o movimento do relógio acima do diretor. Ao seu lado, Edward direcionou um sorriso leve e divertido para o homem, apanhando a mão da filha.

--- Não há nada de extravagante na minha dieta.

O diretor fitou Edward e Renesmee.

--- Deve ser a genética então...

--- Espero que sim. – Renesmee sorriu amarelo. Os músculos de Edward já estavam tensos com a impaciência contida.

--- Isso é tudo muito interessante. – cortou Jéssica, sua zanga reduzida pelo óbvio estudo que ela fazia dos dois, levada pelo comentário do diretor. Rabiscou no papel e entregou ao diretor. – Tenho certeza que se todos cumprirem com sua palavra, Katherine fará o mesmo. Agora, se me dão licença, eu tenho um dia cheio.

--- Eu agradeço a sua presença, Jéssica. – o diretor imprimiu um tom amável à voz. – Sei que é ocupada.

--- Exato. – com um olhar magoado e ferino para a outra mãe, Jéssica gesticulou para Kathy. – Ângela.

--- Jess.

--- Agradeço aos dois também.

Entendendo a dica, Edward acenou elegantemente para o diretor e levou Renesmee pela mão. Ela estranhou a lentidão dos passos dele, até que Ângela saiu ao lado de Lisandra, fechando a porta da diretoria atrás de si.

--- Eu queria mesmo falar contigo. – desabafou Ângela, empurrando de leve para que Lisandra pegasse o corredor.

Edward soltou a mão de Renesmee. Ela entendeu a dica e equiparou os passos a Lisandra. Empinou a orelha para a conversa dos dois, enquanto Lisandra agarrava seu braço, rindo satisfeita.

--- Você viu a cara da Kathy? Foi o máximo!

Ângela sorria para Edward.

--- Eu gostaria muito de falar com Bella. – Ângela suspirou. – Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê... Parece que Forks é uma cidade imensa.

A voz de Edward chegou a Renesmee com uma doçura surpreendente. Ela franziu o cenho, acompanhando as duas conversas, intrigada com o que estava passando pela mente de Ângela para amansar o pai daquele jeito.

--- Você é nossa convidada, Ângela.

Ela riu um pouco. Renesmee achou o som constrangido, estava louca para virar e olhar a cara de Ângela, mas Lisandra apanhou sua atenção.

--- Desculpe por falar assim, quer dizer, eu sei que você considera Edward e Bella seus pais...

Renesmee tentou recuperar as palavras de Lisandra com as imagens guardadas. O olfato ajudou a direcionar as memórias. Depois de se atrapalhar nas imagens formadas pela alegação chocante de Ângela, Renesmee virou para Lisandra, aturdida.

--- Eu... não sou órfã!

--- Eu sei, eu sei... droga, Nessie, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Lisandra apertou o braço de Renesmee com uma expressão de choro. Saíram para o céu nublado e não foi surpresa constatar que uma chuva fininha começara a cair. – Eu não sei o que faria se meus pais tivessem morrido....quer dizer, você tem tanta sorte que Edward e Bella quiseram você.

Renesmee abriu a boca e tornou a fechar. As imagens se confundiram numa mistura das conversas de Ângela e Edward, mais a atordoante constatação que no dia seguinte, todos estariam comentando que ela era órfã. Era tudo tão absurdo que levou um tempo para Renesmee sentir o entorpecimento imediato com a imagem de Bella e Edward presos dentro de um carro, cercado por vampiros com sobretudos vermelho vinho. A mãe gritando tentando segurar Edward que se debatia.

Lisandra agarrou os dois braços dela, com os olhos brilhantes.

--- Me perdoa, Renesmee... Eu não queria fazer você chorar. Você está tão pálida... o que foi?

A cabeça de Renesmee girou, ela sentiu as imagens se despedaçando e teria caído, se Edward não tivesse apanhado pela cintura.

--- O que disse a ela, Lis? – Ângela correu para as duas, preocupada.

--- Eu ...estou bem. – gaguejou Renesmee, aliviada por poder se agarrar no pescoço de Edward e esconder o rosto. Ela dobrou os dedos contra a palma, forçando o autocontrole para não tocá-lo e desabafar naquele instante a confusão de imagens que havia surgido na sua mente.

Renesmee sentiu Edward se contrair, apertando-a com tanta força que ela sentiu-se esmagada contra uma pedra. Geralmente, ela resmungava, implicava que não podia respirar e ria daquilo. Tudo que pode fazer diante do pânico inexplicável foi colar-se mais contra o pai, ansiando por uma garantia que não sairia dali.

--- Ela tem algumas memórias do acidente. – a voz uniforme de Edward roçou o hálito doce em seu rosto. – Eu não gosto que Renesmee sofra. Éramos contra a entrada na escola.

Renesmee quis gritar que era mentira. Era tudo mentira. Ela não era órfã, seu pai estava ali, segurando-a nos braços não estava? Como Edward conseguia mentir daquele jeito? Ela sabia que estava ficando histérica por algo que não tinha o menor sentido, por isso, afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, estremecendo ao pensar na mãe. O vazio da ausência de Bella aumentou. Renesmee emitiu um pequeno gemido, sem entender como podia estar sentindo aquilo. Era como se ela não fosse voltar mais.

Edward estremeceu. Seu peito emitiu um zumbido baixo de lamento que somente Renesmee ouviu.

--- Eu entendo. Sinto muito, Edward. De verdade. – Ângela afagou os cabelos de Renesmee.

--- Eu vou levá-la para o hospital. – avisou Edward. – Obrigado, Ângela.

Renesmee sentiu os dois se movimentando. Seu peito se dilacerava de dor. Sua perda se aprofundava em camadas escuras e voltavam para Bella, como se nunca mais fosse ver a mãe de novo. As imagens fragmentadas do seu nascimento pipocavam indóceis, a face destruída de Bella, seus olhos de chocolate derretido cheios de amor apesar do sangue e da morte eminente com o nascimento dela. E depois sua beleza estonteante, quando o pai a salvara.

Renesmee sentiu o choque, a revolta e ofegou baixinho num lamento musical.

--- Por que está me agradecendo? - Ângela abriu a porta do carro e fitou Edward alarmada. – O que está acontecendo, Edward? O que posso fazer?

--- Nada. – ele soou ríspido aos ouvidos de Renesmee. Ela sentiu o banco do carro, mas continuou agarrada no pescoço de Edward, sem querer soltá-lo. Ele também ia desaparecer. Seguir a mãe.

Ela já não conseguia se desfazer da sensação de perda.

--- Renesmee... – sussurrou Edward, puxando as mãos da filha emboladas no seu casaco como garras. – Você precisa me soltar...

--- Não! – Renesmee soltou uma das mãos e antes que Edward pudesse soltar a outra, ela passou a mão livre pelo pescoço dele, agarrando-se com mais firmeza. – Não sou órfã...

Edward expirou profundamente cerrando os olhos. Seu foco de atenção saltava de Renesmee para Bella. Sua Bella estava perto, precisava de ajuda. Renesmee em seus braços e precisava de ajuda. O amor se dividiu em duas metades, rasgando-o por dentro.

--- Renesmee... – Edward apagou por completo a presença de estranhos. Apertou os braços de Renesmee contra seu pescoço. Se ele fosse humano, já estaria sem oxigênio no cérebro. Edward considerou o que acontecia na mente de Renesmee para aquela reação. Modulou a voz, numa carícia doce tentando acalmá-la. E a si próprio – Só quero que entre no carro.

--- Você não pode ir, você não pode ir – repetiu Renesmee com os olhos fechados. Sua voz cantante era rompida por soluços. – Você não pode ir...

O ronco do motor áspero e selvagem cortou os ouvidos de Renesmee. A palavra explodiu no coração de Renesmee, antes de chegar à mente, ou sair dos lábios.

--- E ai, Ângela. – a voz rouca de Jacob trovejou com displicência. – Continua bonita. Você deve ser Lisandra.

- É.. – o queixo de Lisandra caiu quando ela empurrou a cabeça para trás, tentando apreender a presença morena imensa de Jacob. A motocicleta com detalhes cromados era apenas uma atração a mais.

--- Jake, tudo bem. – rápida, Ângela apontou para Edward, Renesmee era apenas um emaranhado de cachos castanhos nos braços pálidos dele. – Ela num está bem.

Jacob deu um sorriso displicente e deslocou o corpo cobrindo os Cullen. Seus passos seguros abriram uma margem de distância.

--- Coisas de Renesmee. - resumiu Jacob, para acrescentar sarcástico. – Outras pessoas parecem mal também, aquela ali não é amiguinha sua? – Jacob virou o nariz com indiferença para Jéssica que caminhava na direção deles com um brilho feroz de curiosidade, tentando conter Kathy pela mão, sem muito sucesso.

Ângela arfou de insatisfação.

--- Seria legal da sua parte cuidar disso para nós. – insinuou Jacob, contendo-se para não pular sobre Edward e arrancar Renesmee dali. Os soluços dela o estavam deixando maluco, desde que se aproximara da escola, sobrepondo-se ao ronco do motor, ao barulho geral, estava aquele choro angustiado, estalando na sua cabeça como apunhaladas.

Ângela se retraiu um pouco quando Jacob se inclinou na direção dela. Jacob parou, separando as pernas e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. Ele sabia que estava assustando a mulher, mas não estava se importando muito.

--- Não estou a fim de atropelar ninguém. – explicou Jacob, dando de ombros. Seu olhar profundo se tornou mais febril e Ângela puxou Lisandra para trás, inconscientemente. Ele deu um sorrisinho, a linguagem corporal era tudo. – Não por hoje, ao menos...

--- Hum...er...

--- Jake! – o som de Renesmee saiu junto com um soluço.

Jacob aproveitou a deixa e virou-se para Edward. Seus músculos estremecerem sob a pele, o rosto de Renesmee emergiu do pescoço de Edward, seus grandes olhos de chocolate derretido estavam irradiando um pânico que Jacob jamais vira. Jacob sentiu o estômago se contraindo em resposta, uma necessidade visceral de fazer algo para apagar aquilo do rosto de Renesmee.

Ele precisou de todo seu autocontrole para não se transformar ali mesmo. Sua pele vibrou com um calor latente, cheio de ira e paixão.

Em uma corrente silenciosa de comunicação, Renesmee sentiu a cortina de imagens sendo arrancada de sua mente e a expressão feroz de Jacob a atingiu. Seus olhos escuros transmitiam a mensagem que Renesmee compreendia sem saber como. Seu pulso acelerou e ela soltou um dos braços, libertando Edward parcialmente. Sua mão pálida se esticou até Jacob.

Jacob eliminou o caminho entre eles em uma larga passada e a mão pequena de Renesmee desapareceu na sua. Edward virou o rosto e encarou Jacob, em um segundo, sua mente estalou de informações.

--- Quando? – silvou Edward, os olhos dourados chamuscando.

_Assim que Bella pisou na reserva. Sam, Paul e Embry estão correndo no perímetro dela. Seth e Leah fecharam os dois pontos da saída. _

--- Pai... – gemeu Renesmee, quebrando o contato visual com Jacob. Fitou Edward com duas gotas oscilantes na ponta dos cílios. – Quero minha mãe!

Jacob não lançou um segundo olhar para Edward, estendeu os braços para Renesmee.

_Vou cuidar dela. Alice vai encontrar conosco, ela está passando informações para os dois bandos._

Edward aquiesceu. Um fogo ardente tornava suas órbitas luzidias de fúria, mas sua voz soou calma e segura no ouvido de Renesmee, enquanto tentava separá-la de seus braços.

--- Vou buscar sua mãe, Renesmee... Vá com Jacob. – Edward lutou para não machucar Renesmee, a força que ela fazia para agarrar-se a ele seria suficiente para partir um coração humano. – Renesmee...

De uma maneira que Edward consideraria intolerável em outras circunstâncias, a pele semi-humana de Jacob latejou contra sua pele fria e o aroma de floresta molhada inundou seus sentidos. Jacob passou o braço entre Renesmee e Edward, arrancando-a dali.

--- Não! – Renesmee chutou Jacob, protestando. Seus olhos estavam injetados, sua mente confusa mais uma vez. – Eu não sou órfã!

Jacob quase uivou de frustração com o pânico nos olhos de Renesmee. Ela parecia determinada a encarar uma guerra contra ele, rezou para que Renesmee não mostrasse as presas para a platéia ali perto e o mordesse. Edward perdeu um instante a compostura, com a expressão clássica de um mártir atravessado por duas espadas.

_Ela vai ficar boa. Anda, sanguessuga!_

A provocação antiga sacudiu Edward e ele virou o rosto para não olhar mais a face de Renesmee, com seus olhos escuros de Bella o fitando com desespero. Cerrou as pálpebras e Jacob compreendeu o instante que Edward buscava e capturava o cheiro de Bella.

--- Ceninha insólita. – Jacob ouviu uma vozinha enjoada, mas não deu atenção. Renesmee estava ficando histérica com a distância de Edward.

--- Jacob, me solta! – Renesmee continuou urrando, brigando contra mais de oitenta quilos de músculos duros e imóveis, cega e surda sobre qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seus pais.

Jacob soltou Renesmee por um único segundo, suficiente para que ela girasse nos seus braços e ameaçasse um disparo na direção que Edward seguira com o Volvo. Antes que ela pudesse ao menos suspirar, Jacob enlaçou seu tronco pelas costas, sem o menor esforço.

Renesmee arfou sem ar, os braços de Jacob podiam muito bem ter esmigalhado suas costelas. Ela emitiu um ruído fraco em protesto.

Uma despedida pouco elegante, pensou Jacob, comparado ao autocontrole de Edward, capaz de disparar com o volvo prata após entrar no automóvel como se fosse uma droga de um artista de cinema.

É, o sogro tinha classe.

--- Confia em mim, Nessie. – sussurrou no ouvido dela, levando-a até a moto. As pernas de Renesmee continuaram chutando o invisível.

Kathy, que havia se aproximado da moto, saltou rápida antes que Renesmee a atingisse.

--- Você tem reflexos rápidos, branquela. – observou Jacob, pouco satisfeito. Um kick boxer resolveria aquela inclinação do nariz para cima.

--- O que você está fazendo? Eu não disse, os quileutes são uns marginais.

Jacob gingou o corpo e quando Renesmee cruzou as pernas no ar em mais uma tentativa de se soltar, Jacob a largou sobre a moto. Ela caiu com um baque surdo, as pernas alojadas nas laterais da moto como se tivesse subido calmamente. Antes que ela pudesse sair, Jacob se acomodou atrás de Renesmee e a empurrou para frente com facilidade. Seus braços longos formaram uma prisão eficiente.

--- Saí da frente, fedelha. – avisou Jacob, anulando Kathy e os outros da sua mente.

O ronco do motor sacudiu Renesmee e ela virou o rosto molhado de lágrimas para encarar Jacob. Os instantes seguintes se reduziram a uma massa angustiante de memórias tão logo Jacob a abraçara. Focar os olhos no rosto moreno ajudava a recuperar a sanidade. Ela suspirou com o calor emitido por Jacob e a sensação de segurança a envolveu em ondas maciças.

Ainda assim, o medo ameaçava subir mais uma vez e Renesmee sentiu o coração transbordando pelos olhos, a adrenalina atiçando as presas em aviso de defesa.

--- Ah, Jake... Por que você fez isso? – Renesmee resmungou, cheia de frustração. O humor visível nos olhos de Jake a desarmou. Como ele conseguia ainda achar tudo engraçado era uma incógnita. – Eu preciso ir com ele...

Jacob quase riu, meio amolecido pela visão dos olhos brilhantes e cheios de teimosia infantil, amor e medo. Meio divertido pelas pontinhas brancas em forma de v que surgiam das presas contra os lábios rosados de Renesmee.

--- Você sabe como fazer um entrada triunfal, Nessie. –Jacob espiou os alunos curiosos pelo retrovisor da moto com um ar de mofa, arqueou as sobrancelhas caprichando no sorriso malvado.

A branquela havia sacado o celular. Ele quase uivou só para ver se ela desmaiava, mas seus olhos voltaram para o rosto de Renesmee.

--- Jake, eu quero meus pais!

Jacob sentiu um arrombo de ternura. Acelerou o motor, girando a roda traseira com velocidade só para levantar um tantinho de poeira na branquela. Abriu um sorriso para Renesmee curtindo o ruído pouco feminino da tosse atrás de si.

--- Vai ter que se contentar comigo, Nessie. – falou e deu um beijo rápido no nariz de Renesmee.

Ela só conseguiu fungar em resposta. A arrancada brusca de Jacob jogou Renesmee contra ele, e ela precisou se concentrar no equilíbrio. Do seu corpo na moto. Do seu corpo contra Jacob. Do seu coração na trilha dos pais.

X.X

Jacob assinalou uma curva muito fechada em alta velocidade, suficiente para retirar Renesmee da preocupação com os pais e se preocupar com a própria sobrevivência. Tão logo seu corpo deu um solavanco para a direita, Jacob largou o guidão e a fechou numa chave de braço eficiente, um segundo depois, os dois tombavam para a esquerda, na curva seguinte. As copas das árvores marcavam riscos borrados de verde contra um mar cinzento. A estrada assumiu um tom liquefeito contra a chuva.

Quando Jacob empinou a moto na calçada de Charlie, Renesmee estava encharcada até os ossos, com o café da manhã rodando dentro do estômago e uma vertigem alucinante.

Jacob limitou-se a segurá-la nos braços, com tapinhas desajeitados em seu ombro. Não fez menção de descer, mas para Renesmee tanto fazia, porque ela não sentia ainda que haviam parado.

O mundo girava.

--- Jake... – Renesmee inspirou fundo, os olhos aturdidos encarando a expressão compenetrada de Jacob pelo retrovisor da moto. – Por que você fez isso? Onde estamos? Ai... acho que vou vomitar.

Jacob deu de ombros, mas sua testa se vincou de concentração, a atenção fixa em Renesmee.

--- Por isso coloquei você na frente. – ele piscou – Pode mandar bala.

--- Seu boboca. – resmungou Renesmee, ensaiando mover a perna direita. Woww, ou era a esquerda?

--- Só criancinhas xingam os adultos de boboca. – provocou Jacob, empurrando a perna de Renesmee de volta para o lugar. Estreitou os braços, mantendo-a firme ali com ele. Sua voz soou mais terna. – Calma aí.

Renesmee sentiu as costelas formigando, uma pressão estranha se formando na base do estômago. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, esperando que a ânsia desaparecesse.

--- Respira. – ordenou Jacob.

--- Meu cérebro virou suco gástrico. – devolveu Renesmee, com um pouco de acidez na voz. Satisfeita, rangeu os dentes. As presas cutucaram seus lábios e ela sorriu para Jacob. – Deixa-me vomitar o café da manhã que eu vou te ofender com uns trecos cabulosos.

--- É assim que fala. – Jacob afrouxou a pressão dos braços, mas não a soltou. – Melhorou?

Renesmee inspirou profundamente e aquiesceu. Apesar da corrida ter efeito de morte eminente, Renesmee reconheceu o efeito adverso da adrenalina. Seu cérebro estava começando a funcionar no tempo normal, sem lembranças e frases soltas para confundi-la.

--- Ok, pode soltar.

Desta vez, Jacob não insistiu. Renesmee pode avaliar a cor voltando ao seu rosto. Apoiou as mãos na moto por um segundo, ensaiou levantar a perna, sem ter sido detida, Renesmee se animou a terminar o giro e ficar em pé. O mundo oscilou, mas logo Jacob saíra da moto, com um deslocamento rápido e silencioso, colocando-se na frente dela.

Renesmee cambaleou direto para o tórax de Jacob. Ele a apanhou com facilidade nos braços.

--- Pode soltar, hein? – caçoou Jacob, satisfeito quando Renesmee deu de ombros, mas se enroscou contra ele, sem fazer mais perguntas. Seu coração errou uma batida quando o coração dela disparou ao tocar sua pele com os lábios. Ouviu o agradecimento abafado contra o pescoço e exalou o ar ruidosamente.

Andava muito difícil ficar perto de Renesmee ultimamente. Seus músculos se moveram contra sua vontade e Jacob trincou os dentes.

Renesmee afastou o contato e procurou o rosto de Jacob.

--- Você está ficando nervoso. – a curiosidade desapareceu e o pânico voltou a aflorar nos olhos de Renesmee. – É minha mãe? Meu pai? – Renesmee sentiu o pânico afluindo pelo seu corpo.

--- Nessie, você tem que confiar em mim.

O pânico foi se transformando rapidamente em raiva. Renesmee sacudiu o corpo contra os braços de Jacob.

--- Eu quero ir para minha mãe, Jacob! – a negativa nos olhos dele a deixou inflamada. – Jake, eu posso ajudar! Eu quero ajudar!

Jacob parou na porta do chefe Swan. Espiou as janelas. Pelo jeito, Charlie não estava em casa. Nem Alice. Jacob contornou a casa indo para os fundos, Renesmee inquieta em seus braços.

_O que está acontecendo? Leah? Seth?_

O silêncio em sua mente se aprofundou, como se os dois estivessem tão quietos que não pudessem sequer pensar. Jacob continuou sentindo a presença dos dois, tocando-os com a mente, sem se pronunciar. Colocou Renesmee no chão, preparando-se para correr atrás dela depois. Girou o corpo, aspirando o ar.

_Uma armadilha. _

Jacob fitou Renesmee. Ela permanecia estática, sem respirar. O barulho do coração dela era como uma sinfonia de instrumentos de percussão. O rosto rosado perdera novamente a cor, os olhos imensos.

A palavra ecoou na mente de Jacob. Involuntariamente, Jacob se virou, colocando Renesmee a suas costas. O ar úmido da floresta era convidativo, cheio de sussurros. Ele já conseguia ouvir o barulho suave, o farfalhar das árvores, a agitação dos animais em fuga.

--- Alice. – ofegou Renesmee, imitando a concentração de Jacob.

_Bella e Edward?_

_Estão juntos. Ela disse para proteger o bebê dela. _A frase de Seth saiu com o final esganiçado, um latido divertido, mas Jacob sentiu a tensão corroendo o amigo.

Jacob sentiu a mão de Renesmee apertando seu braço. Ele se virou encarando-a com um pouco de surpresa.

Os olhos úmidos de Renesmee estavam secos e atentos. Sua expressão de pânico mudara para uma seriedade determinada.

--- Quero que você se transforme. Você quer ir.

_Para onde foi o mutante?_

Renesmee deu um passo a frente. O vento frio sacudiu os cabelos cacheados e longos para trás. Jacob sustentou o olhar sério de Renesmee, maravilhado pela conclusão que demorara tanto tempo para chegar. Talvez, por estar sempre perto dela, ele não tinha visto o óbvio.

Ela não era mais uma menina.

_Ninguém sabe. Bella quem conseguiu pegar o rastro dele. _Informou Seth.

Renesmee apertou a mão de Jacob. Muito quente. Os olhos escuros dele estavam flamejando, sua pele incendiando a atividade frenética dos músculos. Ela já tinha visto aquilo antes. Ele se transformaria num lobo a qualquer instante, num estalar de dedos, mas continuava ali, imóvel, forçando a natureza imutável em um controle além de humano.

Ele era um lobo. Inexorável constante que ia mudar. Mas estava ali. Por ela.

_Parece que o desgraçado do frio antecipa qualquer estratégia em curto prazo. _A voz mal humorada de Leah afluiu a mente de Jacob cheia de desprezo e frustração.

--- Como Alice... só que num prazo curto. – pensou Jacob, murmurando para si próprio. Leah e Seth aquiesceram com um uivo curto. Jacob podia sentir que estavam correndo de novo.

Ele se sentiu longe dali, seu corpo doía de uma forma insuportável, a transformação em um fio, todo seu ser implorava para se juntar a eles.

Exceto seu coração.

Jacob apertou a mão de Renesmee, concentrando-se nos olhos confiantes e sérios dela.

--- Eu sei me cuidar.

Jacob sentiu o sorriso escorregando para o canto da boca. Ele podia jurar que Nessie estava lendo pensamentos, mas era apenas Renesmee. Sua outra metade. Seus músculos se aquietaram um pouco.

--- Você mal consegue ficar em pé. – resmungou. – Cadê a droga daquela fadinha em miniatura?

Renesmee apertou o cenho e aspirou o ar com força. Jacob arregalou os olhos quando o vento trouxe um cheiro novo e inusitado.

_Ele está indo para a direção de vocês._

--- Uma ova! – grunhiu Jacob.

Renesmee franziu as sobrancelhas, virando na direção da floresta e então para Jacob. Ele estava mais uma vez tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

--- Nessie... – a voz de Jacob saiu angustiada. A ameaça estava chegando. Renesmee estava muito perto, perto demais. Dele e do outro.

Renesmee compreendeu tudo em um segundo. Sua mente veloz desfragmentou as mensagens oníricas das lembranças e se pudesse tocar Jacob, ele veria as cenas do passado se desenrolando em um álbum poético, entremeado por conflitos nascidos antes de Renesmee, mas que ela compreendia.

Porque era um deles. Pertencia ao clã e também era o centro de todas as guerras.

--- Volturi. – sussurrou Renesmee. Ela queria os pais. Não mais como a garota meio-humana assustada na saída do colégio, mas com a metade imortal da sua natureza de vampira, ansiando por defender a sua família e sua existência.

Renesmee apanhou os cabelos nas mãos e enrolou-se prendendo dentro da gola, manteve os olhos fixos em Jacob afastando-se com passos para trás, cada vez mais rápidos.

Jacob entendeu a mensagem. Abençoada Renesmee.

Renesmee se afastou sem perder um só instante de Jacob. Era um processo natural que ocorria com freqüência na sua infância e foi se espaçando com os anos. Conforme o receio de Jacob aumentava, ele evitava se transformar com Renesmee por perto. Qualquer alteração em seu humor, nos seus sentimentos levava Jacob para longe dela, porque ele não queria machucá-la.

Os olhos escuros de Jacob se tornaram opacos, como se sua alma estivesse sendo levada dali. Renesmee se agachou quando Jacob se inclinou para o solo, agachando. Ele tinha contado uma vez que aquele processo era doloroso, mas natural. Renesmee tinha sete anos e chorou ao saber que ele sempre sofria. Jacob ficara transtornado por fazê-la chorar e mudou de assunto, brincando e provocando, até que Renesmee esqueceu o motivo das lágrimas, mas não mais contava nada.

--- Eu afastei você... – murmurou Renesmee, fitando-o mais uma vez como se fosse a primeira.

Quando Jacob se ergueu, em um instante único, Renesmee se levantou também, e sem perceber, seus braços se estenderam. Ao se erguer, Jacob havia saltado e voltado ao chão com os passos suaves e desleixados de um imenso lobo.

Em uma corrida elegante, o lobo se aproximou e saltitou ao redor de Renesmee, como se tivesse apreciado suas boas vindas. Renesmee abraçou Jacob pelo pescoço. Suas mãos acariciaram o pêlo sedoso e ela se afastou, os olhos escuros do lobo fitando-a com inteligência. Ela havia crescido, mas o lobo ainda era imenso. Quente. Seguro.

--- Não se afaste mais, ok? – Renesmee inspirou profundamente, sentindo que algo que faltava voltava ao seu lugar. Ela nem sabia o que havia perdido, até perceber aquela separação. Ele tinha que saber. Tinha que saber que podia ser quem era, completamente, perto dela. Renesmee perdeu a voz por um momento, sufocada pela revelação óbvia. Sussurrou. - Quero você do jeito que você é. Assim como você, do jeito que eu sou.

Os olhos do lobo cintilaram e Renesmee sorriu. Então o focinho de Jacob se encrespou e os pêlos da sua espinha se ergueram.

Renesmee arfou inalando o ar e agarrou os pêlos do lobo com força, quase sendo arrastada por Jacob.

--- Jacob não! – Renesmee lutou inutilmente contra força multiplicada do lobo, mas felizmente Jacob parou, virando o focinho na sua direção. Ela quase riu com a expressão de irritação nos olhos do lobo. – Temos que encontrar meus pais!

Os dentes do lobo surgiram brilhando em sua brancura afiada. Renesmee soltou o lobo, aborrecida com aquele empecilho.

--- Droga, teimoso! – Renesmee deu um soco no flanco de Jacob, sabendo que ele sequer sentiria. Virou para a floresta e quase morreu de susto quando sentiu um baque tremendo nas costas, desequilibrando-se e precisando erguer os braços para recuperar o equilíbrio.

Sem conseguir achar em que segurar, Renesmee soltou um grito de susto quando viu o focinho do lobo entre a suas pernas, para sentir então o impulso do pescoço dele contra seu corpo, fazendo com que ela literalmente voasse sobre o flanco frontal dele.

--- Seu lobo enlouquecido! – Renesmee gritou quando conseguiu se equilibrar, enfiando os dedos contra o pêlo sedoso e fincando os calcanhares no flanco traseiro do lobo. Seu coração ainda estava pulando na garganta, seu corpo pulando sobre o animal que iniciara uma corrida veloz para dentro da floresta.

Na direção contrária dos seus pais.

--- Você precisa de uma vacina contra raiva, JACOB! – Renesmee resmungou, arrastando-se até a base do pescoço dele. Sua lembrança dos passeios com Jacob na infância eram bem mais agradáveis do que aquilo. Jacob deu um enorme salto e Renesmee enfiou o rosto contra o dorso do lobo, antes que a visão do chão em miniatura a arrancasse dali.

O lobo voltou ao chão sem o mínimo de esforço. Renesmee sentiu o impacto daquele pouso até a base da coluna.

--- Seqüestro de novo? – choramingou.

O lobo reduziu a velocidade até trotar tranqüilamente. Renesmee reconheceu o caminho para a reserva.

--- Você vai falar comigo ou vai continuar fingindo que é surdo? – perguntou Renesmee, ajeitando-se melhor e enlaçando o pescoço do lobo até conseguir olhar o perfil dele.

Um olho escuro cintilou divertido e um uivo curto vibrou a barriga de Renesmee.

--- Foi um jeito de me expressar. – Renesmee ajeitou um cacho do cabelo atrás da orelha, exasperada. – Eu sei que você não pode falar, mas me entende perfeitamente. – O trote aumentou e o lobo voltou a correr. – Renesmee suspirou. – E me ignora perfeitamente.

A residência dos Black logo mostrou não ser o destino de Jacob. Renesmee pensou nos pais, imaginando que Jacob sabia tudo que estava acontecendo e teria que contar a ela. Confiava em Jacob para a verdade, ele odiava meias palavras.

--- Quando eu estiver segura, você vai abrir o bico, né Jacob? – murmurou Renesmee, apertando carinhosamente a pele dele como um beliscão. Ela ouviu grunhido baixo, vibrando na garganta do lobo até passar pela sua coluna. Renesmee sentiu a vibração em seu estomago e afundou o rosto no pescoço do lobo. Sabia que era uma resposta positiva a sua pergunta e mais uma vez, se tornou consciente da ligação óbvia entre eles.

Não havia necessidade de intermediários ou tradutores entre eles. Apesar das diferenças, Renesmee compreendia.

Ela riu, confortada pelo fato que estava junto com ele.

--- Às vezes, você é mais claro como lobo do que como homem. - desta vez não houve resposta. Apenas um resfolegar no focinho do lobo e Renesmee riu baixinho. Ele não gostara muito da observação.

Mesmo sem querer, Renesmee relaxou. O lobo era quente e macio, sua corrida veloz trazia uma infinidade de cheiros e sabores que rolavam para dentro da garganta de Renesmee, trazendo lembranças e possibilidades. Seus pais também estavam juntos. Edward protegeria Bella, Bella protegeria Edward. E todos os Cullen e os lobos.

A aula da manhã ficou muito longe da realidade. A sua realidade era essa, do fantástico, do sobrenatural.

Ela sabia que teria a verdade e tinha certeza que Jacob tinha um plano.

Apenas não tinha certeza se gostaria do plano, principalmente, porque agora, estava claro que o destino de Jacob não ficava em Forks...

Nem Jacksonville...

--- Onde estamos indo, afinal?!!! – perguntou Renesmee, perplexa.

XXXXX

Recadinhos.

Oi, gente!!! Mil desculpas pela demora. A fase de provas me pegou cruelmente e sei que demorei horrores para atualizar, mas quero agradecer todos que enviaram recados, leitores que são amigos pelo incentivo e pelas ótimas sacadas nos reviews.

Prometo a vocês que não esqueci ou desisti da história, é realmente a falta absoluta de tempo.

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Sei que todos sentimos falta da Bella e do Edward, mas voltarei a eles no próximo. Essa parte ficou um pouco maior do que eu pensava, e voltada para o Jacob e para a Renesmee.

Por favor, me digam o que acharam e se estão gostando dos dois juntos... Estou adorando escrevê-los e espero que vocês estejam curtindo também!

Bjs e bom feriado para todos.


End file.
